


The Trip

by Kayleas_Omega



Category: Personal - Fandom
Genre: Boredom, Im new here, Other, idk - Freeform, im not sure what else to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayleas_Omega/pseuds/Kayleas_Omega
Summary: I was bored on a road trip.





	The Trip

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored on a road trip and this is a story thingy about it.

                         The sky quickly shifted shades of blue the clouds thinning out. The soft hum of car tires on the fresh pavement, though traffic was slowing the night didn’t seem to stop. The cities around the interstate buzzed with activity. The sea of car lights goes on for as long as the eye can see, the occasional street lights help to light the dim road. The radio plays gently in the background accompanied by the hum of the tires and the soft click of my keys. The sky is darker now like a shade of Indigo, there are still few clouds and there aren’t as many cars on the road as there where before. The soft gray color of the trees is no longer visible, the dead and dying trees give off an eerie aura in the ever-darkening night. Trucks pass overhead on the bridges as the street lights get closer together the light illuminating our asphalt path. Looking at my sides I see the glow from the cities we pass. The ocean of automobile lights has gotten bigger as the radio starts to cut in and out from static. The gentle click of the radio dial adds to the music of the night. The sky now dark purple almost black makes the evening calm everywhere but on the ongoing interstate. The river of pavement goes on and on the hum of the tires has been drowned out by the sound of the cool air rushing through the car, the sound of the radio even fainter. The night is black as pitch the only light coming from the headlights. The sound walls line the road keeping the busy noise of traffic from the quiet communities on the other side of them. The song of the radio is vibrating around the silent car, blocking out the tapping sound of my keyboard. Everything seems to be quieter than usual it's only 6:00 but everything seems peaceful. The first star of the night glows against its dark background of sky. The cell towers stand proud against the cold as they’re red bulb flickers. More stars start to shine brightly against the night sky. The reflectors on the road and guardrails shine like stars. The night is moonless, only stars and planes illuminating the sky. The roads gray from the anti-snow salt, which adds an interesting sound to the tires song.

 

 

 

The End.


End file.
